Blind
by Rayden 77
Summary: Tristan has manage to get himself into some hot water. During movie. Can the other knights save him in time? And also the knights get alittle romance. have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own King Arthur and any of these characters. **Don't own.**

**Chapter one:**

It was a clear, starry night and the moon shone fiercely. The tavern of Hadrian's Wall was alive this night. The Sarmation Knights had come back from another dangerous mission alive. They were going to drink the tavern dry in a joyous celebration. It was truthfully a wonderful night. The wine tasted great, there were a bunch of new women from some strange island, and the knights had little battle. They all sat at a table in the tavern, all with a whore on their lap, and even Tristan had a girl.

Tristan stood up to get himself another goblet of warm wine. As he stood Gawain had pushed him. Having finished off quite a bit of wine, Tristan lost his balance and toppled over into a Roman solider clad in red and making him spill his drink all over himself. The Roman solider having a dislike for the Sarmation Knights, and also having to many goblets of wine turned on Tristan. "Watch were you walk, Pagan," the Roman man bullied. Tristan stood his full height and stared the man down.

" Watch what you say or I may have to cut your tongue out," Tristan terrorized. The Roman solider had really lost his temper at this. No one talks down to a Roman commander especially some pagan. He drew his dagger from his belt and quickly struck out at the dark knight. Tristan having the amazing reflects of a cat he quickly dogged the dagger and grabbed the man's wrist. Tristan had twisted the Roman man's wrist and the dagger fell to the floor with a clatter. Within seconds Tristan had the dagger in his hand and struck the man across the cheek with it. A thin bloodline appeared on the man's cheekbone, he reached up and gently stroke the cut with his worn finger, and as he did it he glared deeply at Tristan. The sound of moving armor echoed through the walls. The guards from atop the wall were coming to investigate the commotion, the solider looked at the stairs and then back at Tristan.

"I'll get you back for this," the Roman growled as he walked away. Tristan glared at the man's retreating back. The silence was broken with an explosion of whispering and people going back to doing whatever they were doing. Tristan slowly shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and walked over to one of the barmaids and asked for another drink. She nodded her head in understanding and took his mug and was off again. Tristan turned around and strolled back to the table were the knights sat, he flopped down on his seat. The girl that was on his lap before quickly retook her place.

"So stealthy," she purred in Tristan's ear and started to place kisses on his lips, face, and neck.

"Well we should turn in for the night, long day tomorrow," Bors lied and winked at Tristan. Vanora and three of the little bastards sat on Bor's lap. Tristan put his famous smirk upon his usual emotionless face and stood up.

"Well see you all in the morning," Tristan nodded to each of them, him and the whore went to his room.

Next morning… 

Tristan slowly rolled over in his bed, the whore must of left sometime during the night. Tristan mentally kicked himself for drinking so much the night before. He defiantly was feeling that morning, his mouth was dry, he had throbbing pain in his head, and his stomach had a weak feeling. He slowly got out of bed and put his pants on and walked over to the water basin in his room. He splashed some luke warm water onto his face. Grabbing the towel to dry his face and hands he looked into the mirror. It was a large mirror to show your whole image. Tristan looked himself over in the mirror he had a scar on his shoulder, were a arrow hit him, a scar on his abdomen from a sword wound, and a scar by his collarbone from another sword wound, but that one wasn't as deep. He finished getting dressed and headed outside. The sky was an orange, pink, and purple color from the sunrise; a white mist flowed over the green vast rolling hills of the land. Tristan heard someone coming up behind him, he put his hand on one of his white handled throwing knifes.

"I heard about your little fight with that Roman commander in the tavern last night," said a voice from behind Tristan. Tristan knew that voice all to well; it was his commanding officer, Arthur. He should have know that it would be Arthur, no one else was usually up at this hour, and no one knew Tristan's favorite sitting spot but Arthur. He turned around to face his commander.

"Who told you about this," Tristan question, arching his eyebrows at Arthur.

"Jols, told me," replied Arthur. The first word that came to Tristan's mind was snitch. Its not that Tristan never liked the squarer, he was very good man. Tristan's thoughts were interrupted when Arthur continued his sentence. " I just hope that he doesn't try and start something, same goes for you too," Arthur questioned.

"If he does I'll be ready for him," Tristan said with a gleam in his eyes.

"No!" Arthur barked, " If he does I well be the one to deal with him," Arthur continued starting Tristan straight in the eyes. Tristan didn't agree but he just keep his mouth shut. An interesting thought crossed Tristan's mind.

"So are we free men yet, Arthur?" asked Tristan. At this question Arthur looked down at the floor. He looked back up from the floor to Tristan's face. Tristan's usual emotionless face had a look of pleading hope.

"No," Arthur sighted, " we still have one last mission to do then you're all free men," Arthur continued with a fake smile.

"What is this mission and when do we move out," Tristan asked curiously.

"We must save an Roman family from the depts of Woad's country," responded Arthur, " We leave as soon as everyone is ready," Arthur furthered.

" The other knights aren't going to be happy about this," stated Tristan. Arthur slowly nodded his head in agreement. Arthur left Tristan starring out at the landscape alone. After a few minutes Tristan decided to eat, saddle his horse, and get his gear ready to go.

**Arthur notes:** Hello thanks for reading and this is my first fiction. Please give me hint if need and don't flame too much please.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King Arthur or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2:**

Soon after the other knights slowly, one by one woke up. Once all the knights were fully awake Arthur called a meeting.

"I have called you all here for one final task that needs to be done," Arthur said holding an unreadable face.

"Drink," bellowed Bors holding his goblet high in the air. Laughter filled the room at the comment. Tristan was standing off to the side leaning against an pillar, he had only wish it was that simple. This mission would be one of their most dangerous. Going north of the wall into Woads territory was suicide.

"I only wish," Arthur chuckled with the rest of the men. Arthur didn't want to do this he just wanted to see his knights go back to their homelands and back to their loved ones and family. He knew it would upset them, for they had been waiting for this moment for fifteen years. "The Bishop has order us to save an Roman family, who are very important to the Pope, north the wall," once the words left Arthur's mouth he wish he could take them back and tell the Pope to shove it. The knight's faces when from looks of joy and happiness to looks of disbelief, anger, sadness, and all hope fading. Lancelot leaped from his chair knocking it to the floor with a smash.

"This is impossible!" Lancelot shrieked fiercely, " We are suppose to be free men," Lancelot continued to yell. Bors also stood up to help back Lancelot.

"Sometimes I think you care more about your precious Rome then us," Bors roared his body shock with rage, " instead of freedom you want more blood, our blood," Bors continued with a tear rolling down his face, he hurriedly wiped it away with his hand and sat back down.

" What if we refuse to do this mission," questioned Gawain.

"The Bishop will send his guards to hunt you down like dogs, if you abandon this mission," Arthur answered, " This is the only way you well ever be free men again, your papers well be a waiting your return," Arthur reassured.

"If we return," Lancelot muttered under his breath, staring coldly at Arthur.

"Will who well fight?" asked Arthur glancing from face to face of his knights.

"I well," Tristan joined in from the dark corner. He would rather die on the battlefield honorable then be tracked down like a savage dog and killed.

"I well," inquired Dagonet. Gawain and Galahad nodded their head's in agreement to the request.

"Well you come, Bors," posed Dagonet turning his head to look Bors in the eyes.

"Of course I'm coming, you'll get yourself bloody killed if I don't," screamed Bors in reply.

"I well come, Arthur," Lancelot answered nodding his head to his commander. Arthur picked up his golden goblet and raised it high in the air in a toast, the other knights followed suit.

"To the last of the Sarmation knights of the round table, may you live well," Arthur toasted to the knights. They all drank to that toast, and with that the knights left to get ready for their last and final mission.

The knights were saddling and preparing their horses for the long road ahead. When Arthur notice the Roman commander that got in a fight with Tristan the night before was watching them gear up their horses. He then disappeared back into the wall, a while later he come back out with about 20 of his men, they all saddled up and were gone. Arthur had a feeling that the Roman solider had an itch to scratch. The man was probably hoping to get Tristan in the wild alone. Arthur wasn't going to let this happen to his best scout, he depended heavily on Tristan to scout out the roads ahead and if it wasn't for him they probably be dead along time ago. Arthur was going to keep a close eye on Tristan he knew that Tristan wouldn't like this but Arthur had to what he had to do to keep his knights safe.

At first the knights rode together in a group all just talking, joking, and at times racing one another. Arthur would spare a glace to Tristan once and awhile and he could tell that Tristan wanted to go scouting. Arthur wondered if he should let him go but then the Roman solider, who left shortly before they did crossed his mind. The man could have just been heading out to his post for the day. They continued to ride in a group until they hit a little forest that was just before the wall; they came to a halt just before the forest. Tristan rode to Arthur 's side "Do you want me to scout it out before, it would be a perfect place for a Woads to ambush us," informed Tristan with a sudden flash of hope that pasted in his eyes. Arthur thought that the Roman solider wouldn't come this close to the end of the wall.

"Yes, Tristan you may go," Arthur permitted Tristan. That smirks danced on Tristan's lips once again, he turned to the black, grey, and brownish hawk perched on his arm.

"You ready to hunt, hmm, ready to hunt," subjected Tristan to the great bird of prey. "Of course your ready," he answered his own question, lifting his arm up the hawk spread her great wings and with a flap of the powerful wings she was soaring in the air. Tristan immediately kicked his dappled grey gelding into an energetic gallop after his hawk.

"I wonder if it talks back to him," joked Gawain. The other knights laugh heartily at the joke.

Tristan slowed his grey horse from a full out gallop to a stride. He extended all his senses to hear everything around him; he had to be fully aware to hear someone sneaking up on him or to spot an archer in the trees. But something had snuck under the scout radar little did Tristan know that someone was watching him from a bush.

A man clothed in red and silver armor swiftly, and silently made his way through the trees. He stepped through a clearing and waiting there was about 15 Roman soldiers.

"So Lucuis what did you see?" asked a Roman commander with a scar across his cheek.

"The Sarmation knights have stopped a little ways before the forest, commander," reported Lucuis.

"What about the scout?" roared the commander glaring at the young boy in front of him?

"He is making his way into the forest," responded Lucuis.

"Is he alone?" asked the commander with an evil smirk on his scared face.

"Yes, commander he's alone," Lucuis shuttered as he looked down at the forest ground.

"Perfect," grinned the commander, " Prepare for an ambush," ordered the commander pushing back some of his blond hair out of his young face.

**Author notes: **well I hope you enjoyed my story so far. If the chapters are to long please tell me. Don't worry it well get interesting soon enough. Review please thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I don not own King Arthur or any of the characters. **Don't own!**

**Chapter 3:**

Tristan was about a quarter of the way in the forest. The woods were peaceful compare to the company or the other knights. Tristan cared deeply for the other knights they were his brothers in arms, hell he would die protecting them but sometimes it was nice to get away from them once and awhile. A sudden twig snapping brought Tristan from his thoughts; it came from a bush just a little ways ahead of him. He stared at the bush in curiosity as he drew his bow and placed two arrows to the tight string. Another twig snapped; Tristan tightens his grip on the bow. A noise to his left from another bush just a little ways from the bush he was looking at. Tristan sacrifices a look to his left, a combination of red and silver ruptured from the bush. About 12 Roman soldiers came charging from the bush, swords drawn high and a fierce war cry. Tristan took aim at the soldiers and let a fury of arrows upon the red claded men. 5 more Roman soldiers burst from the bush Tristan was looking at before. Tristan manage to take 7 of the soldiers out before they came to close to use arrows, Tristan reached behide him and grabbed his curved sword from its sheath. The Roman soldiers surrounded Tristan's horse within seconds, hacking at the horse's legs causing the horse to rear up. Tristan fell from his horse with a sickening thud.

Arthur and the other knights sat outside the forest waiting for Tristan's report.

" What's taking him so long," complained Galahad.

" Maybe he found…" a blood chilling war cry rose into the air. The knights looked to another with a worried look on their faces.

" That isn't Tristan," Arthur whispered and pushing his white mare forward, galloping into the forest leaving the other knights standing there in shock.

" Come on," ordered Lancelot as he pushed his black stud after Arthur's mare. The other knights all kicked their horses into gallop after Lancelot.

" Dam it, I shouldn't have let him go," Arthur swore under his breath. Pushing his mare even harder. The horse quickened its pace even more; she was a proud mare and pride herself upon doing everything her master wished.

Tristan's world was spinning. He lay on the ground to disorient to try and get up. He could fell the warm liquid spill from a wound on his head. A very familiar sound reached Tristan's ears, a sword against the wind. He hastily rolled over, a sword stuck in the ground inches from his face. Tristan hurried to his feet as best as he could, bringing his sword to block a sword from connecting with his skull. He continued to parry with them until he got bored and decided to limit their numbers. He had killed 4 soldiers until his world started to spin again, giving the enemy the upper hand. A sword finally found its mark. The sword caught Tristan on the arm and across his stomach. The cut on his arm was the deepest and the cut on his stomach was just a slash. It caught Tristan off guard and sent him falling to his knees, the edge of his vision started to turn black." I failed you Arthur," Tristan gasped and welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Arthur and the other knights raced into the forest following the sounds of battle. When they came upon an opening in the forest, there laid 11 knights dead, but no sign of Tristan. Arthur and the other knights dismounted their horses, searching the dead bodies.

" 11 dead soldiers and no sign of Tristan," Lancelot stated the obvious.

" Didn't go down with out a fight," Bors said proudly, turning over a dead soldiers examining Tristan's work. There was a sudden choke and a little movement over to their left. Arthur walked over to slow moving man on the ground; he rolled him over. By the look of his wound, he was going to die a slow, painful death, Tristan's specialty.

"Please, great knight kill me," the man gasped in pain looking teary eyed at Arthur.

" I will only do the task you wish of me if you tell me what you did to my knight," soothed Arthur. The man nodded his head in agreement. " Did you kill him," Arthur demanded.

" No, Commander Trem kept him alive," whispered the man. There was a sight of relief from the Sarmation knights.

" Where were you going after," questioned Arthur. Shaking the man slightly as his eyes started to shut, his eyes shot open again.

"We were heading to a little village just north of here," the man choked, " please finish me off, please sir," pleaded the man. Arthur nodded his head.

" Thank you," Arthur thanked, as he trusted Excalibur into the man's stomach. Arthur wiped the blood off Excalibur on the back off a dead soldier and put it back in its sheath. Arthur jumped back on his white mare and pushed it into a gallop. The other knights followed suit and caught up Arthur. They hit a heavier part or the forest and had to slow their horses to a trot.

" Arthur, how are we going to get Tristan back," asked Lancelot, who had rode up to Arthur and were now riding side by side.

"I don't know but we will," Arthur answered Lancelot's question wondering the same thing. They pasted the thick part of the forest and now were back at a gallop.

At a camp not to far from where Arthur and the Sarmation knights were. Viking looking men were sitting around fires eating, sleeping, shaping weapons, and arguing over nothing. There was about a thousand of these men. A skinny man with shoulder length, brown hair raced through the men. He came to a stop at a man with sandy blond hair and beard, sitting beside him was a man that was bald and had the same color beard as the other man beside him. And another man that had a thick, long brown hair and beard.

"Lord Credic, I have some very important information," puffed the man with shoulder length hair.

" What is it," Credic grumbled. The skinny man unfolded a hog's hide map on his lap.

" We are three days' march from the Great wall, if we camp at night," informed the shoulder length hair man.

"We won't camp," snapped Cynric.

"Why should I thrust you, you're a traitor to your own people," Credic interrogated the skinny brown hair boy, eyeing him up coldly.

" Tell my father of the Roman estate," Cynric interrupted, " Speak up," demanded Cynric.

"A very high-ranking family lives there," spilled Lance, " they are of great importance to Rome," finished Lance.

"Father their ransom could pay for the entire campaign," suggested Cynric. Credic thought about it for a moment.

"Raewald, send out a scouting party," ordered Credic. Raewald bowed to him and grunted something to the men around them. The men let out a holler and about 30 of them started to march away.

**Author notes:** The last part is pretty much like the movie but I had to change a few things to make my story work. Hope you like so far. And thanks to everyone who review. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own King Arthur or any other character.** Don't own!**

**Chapter 4:**

Icy water slashed on Tristan's face bringing him back to the real world. The hangover he had earlier that morning was nothing compares to the headache he had now. He moaned slightly when the bright light hit his eyes.

"Get up you lazy," a man commanded. Tristan refused to be talked to like that, so he lay there. A swift kick to Tristan's stomach was his reward for not moving. The pain that shot through him made him curl up into a ball to protect his stomach wound. Two guards roughly grabbed both his arms and started to drag him somewhere. Tristan hissed in pain when the guard tightened his grip on Tristan's arm wound, and once again Tristan could feel the warm liquid trickle down his arm. Tristan was unable to stand so the two guards had to drag him to their distention. A wave of nausea hit Tristan, but he forced it back down he was not going to empty his stomach contain in front of these men. The Roman soldiers stop dragging him, Tristan looked up, and before him stood a plump man clad in white robes.

"Its nice of you to join us in the real world," the plump man smirked. Tristan just gave the man an icy glare. "What is your name, Pagan?" demanded the fat man, Tristan just glared at him. " Ok, who is your commanding officer?" the white clad man spat, Tristan just darken his gaze. Tristan held his chin high and refuses to answer any of these man's questions. The dark hair, plump man looked at the guard to Tristan's right and nodded his head. The guard the fat man had nodded to turn and faced Tristan and brought his fist down on Tristan's stomach, the wound had been reopened and was bleeding profoundly, causing Tristan to fall to his knees again, but Tristan bit back a whimper and still held his head high. The two guards once again jerked him to his feet. "K, lets try this again," said the plump man, " Where are you from and who is your savior," demanded the white clad man. Tristan gave him a cold look.

" Oh great his one of them," Tristan's thoughts sighted, " Well I tell him exactly what I think of these god loving men," Tristan's thoughts snickered. He looked the god loving man straight in the eye and spit on his face. Tristan had a hard time trying to control the smirk that was trying to appear on his face. The man gave Tristan a disgusted look as he wiped the spit from his face, looked to the guard to Tristan's left this time. The guard turned towards Tristan and brought his fist down on Tristan's face. Tristan lost the battle to keep his head high it now hung limp against his chest as blood ran down his lips.

"Maybe he doesn't speak English," one the guards finally spoke up.

"No, he speaks," the god loving man replied coldly, " We well make him talk, take him to the hut," smirked the fat man. The order got an evil smile from both the guards as they dragged him away. Tristan had come up with a few ideas on what the hut was, a jail or a torture camber, it didn't matter to Tristan, he wasn't going to break, no matter how long they tortured him he wasn't going to. Tristan didn't have any really deep secrets that would be useful to them, it just that he refused to be broken like a wild Sarmation horse. The guards dragged him down white corridors, then down stairs to outside, then through the dirt, past the set of open gates, and then turned to the left. They were dragging him to this little hut just outside the wall; they dragged him into the dark and humid hut. The smell that tickled Tristan's nose was revolting; it made him gag. They roughly dragged him down about a dozen stairs. A man chanting in old Latin caught Tristan's attention, Tristan couldn't understand what he was chanting, Tristan could speak and understand Latin but this was an older form of it. The man stopped his chanting once he saw the guards enter the room. He peered at Tristan in their arms.

" Another sinner sent to be punished," the priest question looking Tristan over. The sound of the priest voice and the way he said it sent chills down Tristan's spine. " Chain him in that cell," ordered the guards pointing to a tiny cell in the wall. The guards dragged Tristan to the cell; the cell was about 10 times to small for him, his knees were pushing against his chest in a very uncomfortable position. The guard also chained his hands together and same thing too his feet.

"Yeah, like I'm going somewhere," Tristan's thought snapped. The guard slammed the bar door down and locked it with a chain and lock. The priest kneeled in front of Tristan's cell and looked at him again.

" First we need to get rid of those braids and tattoos on your cheeks," the priest gleamed standing up and walking away, chanting again.

"Never," Tristan's mind progressed. His braids and tattoos were his warrior states, and without them he was nothing. It was tradition in his village to have braids and tattoos. Tristan had a feeling that this was going to be a long and painful process. He watched as the priest walked around chanting and setting up thing for torture and Tristan had a feeling it was for him. He heard a weak whimper come from behind him he tried his best to turn around in such a tight space. There was a little window in the back wall of this cell, he peered through it and to his horror there was a women curled up looking right back at him.

"Are you ok," Tristan asked the trembling woman? She seemed to tighten around herself more almost to withdraw from him like he was going to hurt her. " No, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Tristan reassured, " I'm in the same situation you are," Tristan joked lightly. She seemed to relax some and be not so afraid of him.

" I'm ok," the woman's voice was just above a whisper.

" How long have you been in here," Tristan investigated looking her up and down seeing if he could spot any wounds.

" At least four weeks," the woman crocked staring at Tristan intensely as if he was her lifeline. Tristan was taken back for how long she had been there.

"Are there any others you know about," explored Tristan, having found that it looked like she had about three dislocated fingers, a few cuts, scrapes, bruises, and looked pretty malnourish.

"Yes, there is three other women in the cells as well, a small boy in the underground cells, and another women who helps, all the women here are my people," the woman informed Tristan. Tristan nodded his head in understanding.

"What is your na…?" Tristan was cut short.

"So you can't wait to be punished," the priest sniggered, " You've been here a few hours and already causing trouble," inquired the fifthly priest. " There well be no talking in my cells," ordered the priest, " Guards," called the dark man. Two guards unlocked Tristan's cell and dragged him out.

**Author notes: **I must worn you that there well be character torture, but I don't go into details, I could if you wish just tell me. I may only get one more chapter posted. . May get. I'm going on holiday for about 5 days but well continue when return.


	5. Chapter 5

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own King Arthur or ant other character.** Don't own!**

**Chapter 5:**

The knights had stopped at a small river that was not frozen yet. " Arthur, we need to stop to make camp," stated Lancelot. " The horses and the men are tired," continued Lancelot.

" But we have to keep going on," protested Arthur.

"If we go any farther we well kill the horses," pleaded Lancelot glancing behind him at the horses. The horse's coats were slick with sweat, and starting to foam at the mouth, which was never a good sign. Arthur followed Lancelot's gaze and realized that in his haste to finish this mission and then save Tristan he was putting his other knights in danger too.

"You're right, we need to stop," Arthur nodded his head. Lancelot turned away. " Lancelot," said Arthur grabbing Lancelot shoulder, Lancelot turned back and faced him. " Thank you for stopping me," thanked Arthur. Lancelot nodded is head in understand and turned to tell the other knights to unsaddle their horses and set up camp. Arthur walked over to a large pine tree and sat down and leaned against its ancient bark. He wanted to get to the village and retrieve Marius and Alecto as quick as possible, make sure his knights got discharged, and go back out and find Tristan. But what if Tristan was already dead; all the blood that was there when they came upon the dead Roman soldiers was pretty unnerving. A loud screech jerked Arthur from his thoughts, he gazed up into the sky, a familiar bird of pray scooped into a tree not to far from where they were setting up camp. Tristan's hawk had been following them for same time now. The brownish, blackish bird was loyal to her master and wasn't going to give up on him and neither should Arthur. Arthur heard a new noise that made his new hope fade.

"Drums"

The drums of the Saxons could be heard they probably were close a little to close for Arthur's liking. He was sure that there would be a battle before nightfall or in the morning same time. How many were there, how close were they really, did he and his knights stand a chance? A feeling came onto Arthur, a feeling he had never experience before." Blindness"

Arthur was use to knowing everything that lie before him on the path and know he didn't have a clue. He didn't want to send another knight out; he didn't want to lose another. Footsteps approaching brought Arthur out of his thoughts; Lancelot kneeled beside him.

" Do you hear them as well," question Lancelot, Arthur nodded his head in reply. " I guess I should put the tea on for our company," joked Lancelot. A smile crept on Arthur's face; Lancelot would always joke in tight times to relax everyone before a battle.

"Tell the man to be ready for battle and be on the look out for scouts," ordered Arthur. As Lancelot stood up to follow orders and tell the other man, a noise came from the forest. Every knight stood up and drew their swords and was ready for battle. " They can't be here already, can they," Arthur's mind raced. He also stood in battle stats and had Excalibur out in front of him. What every was in the forest thrashed around and didn't even attempt to me quiet, whatever was in the forest gave a sharp, piercing neigh, and a gray dapple gelding stumbled out of the forest. The gelding's legs were cut and bleeding, covered in sweat, and still had its tack on. Arthur recognized the horse and tack right away. All the knights must of also recognized the horse as well for they all put their weapons away and started to walk towards the stressed horse.

"Whoa, easy boy," hushed Dagonet, who grabbed the horse's reins and looked the horse's legs over.

" So well it be alright, well it be able to walk again, " questioned Galahad.

" I well have to clean and dress the wounds, it should be able walk, but then again I'm not the animal healer; that was Tristan's department," explained Dagonet slowly taking off the horse's saddle.

" Do the best you can Dagonet, when we find Tristan; he'll be happy to know his horse remains," Arthur sighted slowly.

" Let's just hope that he still remains," inquired Bors, looking down at the ground as he said it and the other knights followed suit.

The village a little ways north…

Tristan's cheeks were bloody, raw, and burning. The monk was not kidding when he said that those tattoos had to go. At first the man used a stone that tip was scorching hot to remove them, it didn't work his tattoos were still there along with his burned, bleeding skin. Then the monk decided to pull out a knife, the monk didn't even get a chance to use it. Tristan fought back, he was able to wiggle free and punched the man twice in the face before the monk had him pinned on the stone table again. If Tristan weren't so weak from blood loss he would have gotten out by now. Tristan's attempt to escape was rewarded with the monk dislocating about three fingers. Tristan mentally thanked his father for doing such a good job on his tattoo.

Tristan's father had past away the day before the Roman soldiers took Tristan for service. Tristan was a little upset that his father would not be there to wave him off. Tristan was also positive that his mother and little sister were dead. The place he came from was a rough environment, which a child and woman could not survive, even if there were Sarmation born. Tristan didn't know what he was going to do if he made out here alive and was discharged; he had no family left. The family he had back at his homeland was all gone, and the family he had here was killed. Tristan had made a family here on this little island. He had met a girl, who he had fallen in love with and she had a little boy. But one night he had came back from a mission and found them dead. A bunch of Roman soldiers had killed them, Tristan founded out who they were and tracked them all down and killed them, it had taken him a month to do so. He had only told Lancelot about his family and Lancelot has kept it a secret. People are surprise that two people who are so different could find such a friendship; one man always silent, serious, and dark and other loud, childish, and open at times.

All this was running through Tristan's mind as he gradually popped his three fingers back into place; it was slow and painful progress, but it had to be done if he ever wanted shoot a bow or swing a sword again. Hands from no were touched Tristan's face. He quickly withdrew from there touch and looked at the person with his swore eyes. A woman crouched in front of him with a tray at her feet was there. He had not heard her footsteps coming; he hoped that he was not losing his hearing in this place. The woman in front of him was beautiful. She had dark eyes, dark amber brown hair, and dark tanned skin. She also was woad, which surprised Tristan that she wasn't chained up to. The woman pushed half a bread roll and half a mug of water towards Tristan; Tristan grabbed the roll of bread, which was as hard as a rock and the water. He didn't care he hadn't eaten or drank in three days and was starved and thirsty. Tristan muttered thanks through his dried, cracked, and peeling lips, and then he sucked the water down. Tristan eyes stared to slid shut and the darkness welcomed him with open arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own King Arthur or any other character. **Don't own!**

**Chapter 6:**

Arthur and Lancelot's guess was correct, a small band of Saxons attacked sometime in the night. There were about thirty-five of them, Lancelot had taken a cut to his arm and Bors had taken an arrow to his thigh.

" Arthur were fine, let's keep on with the mission," protested Lancelot. Behind him came a roar of pain, they turned and looked at Bors, who just had ripped the arrowhead from his leg.

" Arthur were fine let's head out," Bors inquired as he tossed the arrow to the ground and limped to Lancelot's side.

" No, you and Lancelot need to heal," Arthur argued back.

" Were fine…" Arthur cut Lancelot short.

" No, you are not fine," yelled Arthur, " I well not lose another one of you," Arthur fumed. Lancelot opened his mouth to protest but the glare Arthur sent him made Lancelot close his mouth shut. There was no use arguing they were staying and that was the end of that. They would have to stay there for three of four days, which would really delay their mission.

* * *

Rayden stared at the scruffy looking man. His cheeks were bloody, and raw, but besides that he was quite attractive. She knew how it felt to have that hot stone raked over your skin. She was once a prisoner here too, but she portended to convert to their savior. It was the only way she could keep Guinevere and Hadria, Guinevere sister safe and alive. Rayden kneeled down and looked at the man straight in the eyes, she thought she saw a look of surprise, but if she did it was gone in a blink of an eye. The man had a bread and shoulder length, dark hair with braids here and there. He looked like a soldier, a hunter, or a scout even, but he didn't look like Roman or Britain and she could see no Woads tattoos, the only thing she could think of was that he was a pagan. Rayden slowly reached out and touched the man's cheek; he jerked his face away from the touch. In away Rayden felt hurt by the movement but then again the man was probably was scared and confused. Rayden pushed a piece of bread that was hard as a rock and half a mug of water to him. He quickly grabbed the bread and water from her hands, he drank the water almost instantly, and took the bread in his hands and mumbled a thanks. His eye's slowly slid shut and he fall unconscious immediately. Rayden looked him over one last time and walked to the other end of the hut and behind a corner and was gone.

Tristan was awaken by a wet cloth begin dapped on his face. He slowly opened his eyes; the woman that had brought him water and bread came into view. She was the person dabbing his face with the cold cloth. Every dab would burn but yet it would also be soothing.

" What's your name," the amber hair woman asked. Tristan gave the woman a questionable look. " Don't worry I'm not one of Bishop's men," confirmed the woman, " I'm a Woad, my name is Rayden, continued Rayden. For some strange reason Tristan believed the woman called Rayden.

" I'm Tristan," Tristan crocked, the sound that came from his throat shocked him, he hadn't heard his voice like that in a long time.

" Are you a Roman soldier," questioned Rayden as she rinsed the rag in a pile of water and ringed it out, the water swirled with dirt, dead skin, and blood making it an ugly brownish, reddish color.

" No, I'm…" The old monk entering the room cut off Tristan. He saw Rayden and Tristan and became furious.

" I thought I told you no talking," the monk pointed at Tristan, " And you are helping him," screeched the priest, as he slapped Rayden across the face. At this Tristan struggled to stand up, he hated the idea of a man hitting a woman. Tristan struggled against the chains, that when he got his idea. He bunched the chains together as the monk laughed at Rayden for curling up into a ball in the corner. Tristan swung the chains and hit the monk across the face with them, the monk crumpled to the floor. He slowly lifted his head and glared at Tristan. " I see you still got some fight left in you," the monk sneered. " Guards," he hollered as he slowly got to his feet. The two guards unchained Tristan from his cell and dragged him to the steel table again. As they dragged him to the table he pushed a glace back to the corner Rayden was in. She was gone from the corner.

" She must have hidden somewhere," Tristan thought to himself, as they strapped him to the table.

" If you're so set on talking why don't you talk to me, pagan," questioned the priest as he placed the studded glove on his hand. The priest came eye level with Tristan and pushed a strand of stray hair behind Tristan's ear.

" But you seem set to only spill to the ladies," the priest breathed. The way his voice sounded it sent chills down Tristan's spine. An evil gleam shined in the priest eyes as he brought the gloved hand down on Tristan's stomach. Tristan's body shock as he started to cough, blood trickled from his gaping mouth, which gasped for breathe. Tristan breathing became ragged and shallow. Tristan could see the gateway to the heavens; he could smell the sweet smell of sweet clover, and feel the refreshing, cool breeze upon his face. He was going home, and see his family, his wife, and his son. They were just beyond his grasp, just as a studded punch to the face brought him back to this cruel world. He hung his head low on his chest, when he hear footsteps rush towards the priest and him and the familiar voice of woman he meet earlier.

" Sir, if you keep it up you well kill the man," stated Rayden. "And I'm sure master Marius, would not like that," pointed out Rayden. The priest gave some sort of grunt and then Tristan could feel the chains being loosen on his arms and legs, and being picked up and dragged back to his cell. He made a note to self that he was going to kill the priest once he was out and he'll rescue Rayden and thank her for everything.

**Author's notes: **Who every guessed Marius' place was right that where he is and sorry to whoever didn't know for giving it away. I hope you are enjoying the story; I'm having fun writing it. Sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest and I think the next chapter just might be shorter too. Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own King Arthur or any other character. **Don't own!**

**Chapter 7:**

****

Injuries and weather keep Arthur and his knight's by the creek for four days. The weather was horrible, they couldn't see in front of them, and their horses would have frozen and same with them. Arthur was starting to get very frustrated and impatient, but they couldn't go anywhere. Arthur just had to be patient but how one of his knights was being dragged around, tortured, or worst dead. But Arthur knew better Tristan would be fine he was strong.

* * *

The Saxons had made their camp in a little forest waiting for a reply from their scouting party. Credic, Raewald, and Cynric sat around a fire planning battle striate. A man covered in blood stumbled from the forest, gasping for breath. The three men quickly stood and rushed over to the man. 

" What happen," Cynric ordered

" We found some soldiers, they killed all of us," the Saxon soldier choked.

" How many were they, were they Roman infantry," Cynric demanded shaking the man slightly as his eyes started to slid shut.

" Their were only 6 of them, they never looked Roman, and were not clad in the Roman colors, they almost looked like pagans," the Saxon soldier spat blood down the front of his armor. The soldier took one last raspy breath and was gone from this world. Cynric dropped the dead soldiers head from his lap and stood up and faced his father.

" What are we going to do, father," asked Cynric.

" We need to find out more about these 6 mysterious soldiers," remarked Credic. Credic snapped his fingers and Lance ran to his side. "You well find out as much as you can about these soldiers," Credic ordered, Lance bowed his head and took off running into the forest. " And we well wait till he returns, I want to know what were up against," Credic said aloud to the rest of the men.

**Two days later…**

Finally Arthur and the Sarmation knights could move out. They quickly packed up their camp and saddle their horses' and were back on their way to the village. Before they left they figured that the village was another day of hard riding.

" Why did they have to stay so long," Lancelot thoughts rang. Lancelot was worried about Tristan. All the knights were worried about him, just like Tristan would be if one of them went missing. People would never know that Tristan and Lancelot were actually really close. Lancelot was the only person Tristan told about his family and how he found them dead that one cold night after a mission. Lancelot would remember that day until he died.

Lancelot sat in his room with his fire blazing high in the fireplace and he sat and cleaned his weapons. There was a loud knock at his door, Lancelot wondered who it could be at this hour. It pounded again more harder. " Yeah, I'm coming just wait," Lancelot sounded back as he lazily put his swords back into their sheath. The door pounded once again. " Alright, alright," Lancelot hollered at the door, as he put the sword on his chair and walked towards the door and opened his door. To his surprise there stood Tristan leaning against the door frame with his head hung low. Tristan slowly stumbled into Lancelot's room. Lancelot could smell a mixture of whine, blood, and sweat; but the whine was the strongest smell. " Tristan," Lancelot asked curiosity trying to get a look at Tristan's face. Tristan stumbled a little further into Lancelot's room and crumpled onto his floor, Lancelot quickly kneeled by Tristan. As Lancelot got closer to Tristan he realized that blood was dripping off of Tristan and he was sobbing. Tristan was sobbing. Lancelot grabbed Tristan's shoulders and made him look Lancelot straight in the eyes. Tears leaked down Tristan's bloody, muddy face leaving wet, clean trails behind them. " What has happen," Lancelot asked Tristan.

" Their all dead, dead; the bastards killed them," Tristan sobbed loudly.

" Who's dead, who killed them," Lancelot requested in haste. Lancelot was now starting to get worried, who was dead, the other knights.

" Hydria, and Luke are gone, the Roman bastards killed them well I was gone," Tristan sobbed even harder now. Then it hit Lancelot, Tristan's wife and son was dead. The Roman soldier that Tristan pissed of a week ago must have wanted revenge, but this was beyond revenge this was just sick. Lancelot did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Tristan into a tight hug.

" But why are you covered in blood?" questioned Lancelot, rubbing Tristan's back in a circular motion.

" There was blood everywhere, and … and I killed one of the Romans, he was just leaving my house when I caught him," stuttered Tristan. Tristan stayed in Lancelot's room that night, he had fallen asleep about half an hour later. And when Tristan woke up he asked Lancelot to keep this between them. And to this very day he has still kept it a secret.

" Lancelot." Arthur called, Lancelot popped back to the present day when Arthur called his name. Lancelot slowed down and looked at Arthur. "Well you come with me after the other knights are discharged to find Tristan," asked Arthur looking around at the other knights.

" Of course Arthur I'll come with you to find him," Lancelot replied and Arthur nodded in thanks and they pushed their horses to catch up with the other knights. A day of hard riding was still pretty far, but their horses were well rested so they were willing to make the journey. Tristan's horse followed a little behind them, the time they stayed at that one spot did Tristan's horse good, it seems to be healing quite good and soon it would be able to keep up with the other horses. The dapple-gray usually is the fastest and the most playfulness horse for it always had to ride ahead with Tristan. Tristan and his horse shared a special bond; they were very close to one other. Tristan would differently be happy to see his horse is ok and walking.

* * *

It was a middle of a field, Tristan and the other knights lined up and were viewing their enemies, who charging towards them on horses. " Well lets make this one quick, I want to get back to the wall and drink," Bors inquired. 

" Yes, knights lets end this quick and watch each others back," replied Arthur. Arthur pushed his horse forward and unsheathed Excalibur and raised it high in the air. " Draw arrows," commanded Arthur. They all drew their bows and placed three to five arrows to the string. " Fire," Arthur said thrusting his sword forward. The knights released their arrows and watched them rain down upon their enemies; the enemy had no chance of survival with a shower of arrows on horseback. The enemy started to drop of like flies, but there were still plenty of them left. They had come to close for arrows, Arthur raised his sword again and let lose a mighty war cry and kicked his horse forward and the other knights followed suit, kicking and whistling their horses into action. The knight's swords gleamed in the setting sun as they swung them above their heads into battle. The two armies clashed with a sound of clashing metal, fierce war cries, and screams of pain and dead. Within seconds the Sarmation had made an impact of the number of Woads remaining.

Tristan moved with such sped and grace it was an amazing and deadly show. Tristan's curved sword whirled and cleaved its way through the enemy. Tristan always felt so alive in battle, the sound of clashing metal and the smell and taste of blood, the only other time Tristan felt this alive is during battle and while scouting. A familiar shout not far from Tristan's right reached his ears, he quickly killed the Woad he was fighting and glanced to his right and Lancelot must had lost his footing and slipped, giving the woad he was fighting the avenged he needed. Tristan pushed and slashed his way towards Lancelot, when he reached Lancelot the woad was just bring his sword down to end what he started. Tristan trusted his sword into the woad's stomach, the woad gasped and looked down at Tristan with shocked eyes, blood slowly trickled down the woad's face form his mouth. The woad's body went limp, causing it to slid farther on Tristan's sword, Tristan kick the limp body from his sword. Tristan turned and faced Lancelot, who just rolled from the ground; Lancelot nodded his head in thanks at Tristan, and continued on fighting. There was a loud cry from behind Tristan and he turned around; a woad was bringing his sword down on Tristan, and Tristan closed his eyes and welcomed death.

Tristan jumped awake, his stomach and many other body parts cried out in protest of his quick movements. It had only been a dream and nothing more; Tristan's tense muscles tried to relax, but failed for he was in the small cell once again. His last beating was horrible; there were bruises and cuts lining his body, he was so close to yellow fields and his family, but something stopped him. Oh god did he miss his family, he would give anything to kiss his wife's sweet honeysuckle lips again, and be able to teach his son to use a sword and bow and to ride a horse; Tristan and still remember telling his son to keep his heels down when he rode, and to tell him all the great stories of knights and their great steeds. It had only be recently that Tristan opened up to other women's touch, after 3 years of grieving. But there wasn't a passing second he didn't think of her and him, he knew one day he would meet them in heaven. Tristan tried to stretch his arm out, but a stinging pain shoot up his arm, he let a hiss escape between his lips. The sound of approaching footsteps broke Tristan's thoughts. The priest, two guards, and the plum man in white stood in front of Tristan's cell.

"So has he said anything yet," questioned the plum man glancing in the cell at Tristan.

"Not a single word, sir," bowed the priest also peering into the cell.

" Why should they always be so difficult?" roared the white clad man. " Fine increase his torture," the plum man said as he walked away waving his hand.

" Yes sir," the priest bowed even lower. The white round man waddled up the stairs, the priest watch with a sickening grin on his face. Once the man was gone the priest turned the sickening grin on Tristan. " Strap him to the table," he ordered the two guards. The two guards grabbed Tristan from his hellhole of a cell and strapped him to the metal table. Tristan rolled his head to his left and to his horror there was a brand sitting in the fire. " Remove his shirt," the priest crocked. The guard drawn a dagger and sliced open his shirt and they were very careful, they had cut him twice, one by his collarbone and the other just above his bellybutton. The priest grabbed the brander and held the red hot metal by Tristan's face. " Know it doesn't matter if you do convert to our savior, you well still hold his brand; tell me if this hurts," the priest sniggered as he slammed the burning brand into Tristan's skin on his chest. Tristan couldn't hold back the scream that had escaped his lips. The old priest let out a sickening laugh at the sound of the scouts pain.

**Author notes: **Well I guess I was lying this wasn't a short chapter it was a really long one. Poor Tristan, I decided that I was going to make him have a family and they died. Actually I'm getting the idea off of gladiator I guess in a way. I ALSO LOVE GLADIATOR! BYE BYE FOR KNOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own King Arthur or any other character. **Don't own!**

**Chapter 8:**

As Arthur and the knights rode closer to the village, Arthur could see the white roof tops just over the hill, this making him press his horse even harder. Arthur and his knights reached the wall that guarded the huge white estate.

" Who are you," called down the guard in red and silver atop the wall.

" I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmation knights, sent by the Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate," commanded Arthur. The villagers outside the wall crowed around to watch; Arthur glanced around at the villagers and released what poor condition they looked. A plum man dressed in white, burst through the open gates and disturbed Arthur's thoughts.

" It is a wonder you have come, Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights," said the plum man they called Marius. Marius reached out to pet Galahads horse. The animal backed away in disgust, that her master felt too. " You have fought the Woads, vile creatures," shuddered Marius. Arthur chose to ignore Marius last comment.

" Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur stated just rolling his eyes.

" But that…that is impossible," stumbled Marius in disbelief. Once again Arthur ignored the plum mans rambling.

" Which is Alecto," Arthur demanded looking from face to face.

"I am Alecto," replied a skinny, dark haired boy from atop the wall.

" Alecto is my son," Marius butted in. " And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome," Marius continued.

" Well your about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot spoke up impatiently.

" They're invading from the north," Arthur spoke.

" Then Rome well send an army," declared Marius stubbornly.

" They have, us," Arthur stated the fact," we leave as soon as you're packed," insisted Arthur.

" I refuse to leave," Marius shouted angrily. Alecto and Fulcinia, who was Marius' wife walked up behind him. Marius looked around and notices that the villagers had stop their work and were watching the argument; this made Marius even angrier. " Go back to work, all of you," snapped Marius. Two guards started pushing and shouting at the villagers to get them back to work.

" You heard, Go," one of the guards hollered at the fifty villagers, as he pushed them all back. Arthur looked to his left.

" Go, get back to work, all you, Go back," yelled the guard to Arthur's left. Arthur was starting to get impatient; he wanted his knights discharged and then to find Tristan. He dismounted his horse and stomped towards Marius.

" If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land," Arthur growled. " So you are coming with me, demanded Arthur, " If I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself," threaten Arthur. " My lord," he added as a side comment. " Lady my knights are hungry," Arthur pointed out to the woman standing behind Marius. Fulcinia put her hand on Marius' arm in question.

" Go," Marius requested to his wife. She quickly headed back to the estate. " Come," Marius bellowed over his shoulder at his son. Arthur took a questionable look at the stony hut to his right.

" Come, let's us go, hm," Bors inquired to Arthur, Bors followed Arthur's gaze to the villagers. Arthur turned back to his horse and grabbed Excalibur from his side pouch, and walks towards the village. A villager rushes to Arthur's side.

" Sir, you're famous, you're Arthur, aren't you," questioned the villager with excitement. Bors draws his sword from atop his mighty warhorse. " I'm Ganis, I'm a good fighter and I'm smart, I'd serve you proudly," Ganis chirped to Arthur. Bors then dismounted from his jet-black horse, another villager rushed towards Bors.

" Are you from Rome," asked the villager curiosity.

" From hell," Bors replied with a serious face, scaring the villager, which made his rush off again.

" Sir, who is this man," asked Arthur pointing to a man, who hung in chain to some wood.

" He's our village elder," responded Ganis, hurrying to keep up with Arthur's long strides.

" What is this punishment for?" questioned Arthur, " Answer me," snapped Arthur impatiently.

" He defied our master Marius," answered Ganis," Most of the wheat grow is sent out by sea to be sold," continued Ganis, " He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all," breathed Ganis, " My ass has been snappin' at the grass, I'm so hungry," whimpered Ganis. "Your from Rome, is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and it's a sin to defy him?" questioned Ganis. Arthur blood boiled at the crap Marius had these people believing, all men should be treated as equals.

" I tell you now, Marius is not god. And you, all of you were free from your first breath!" growled Arthur. He turned and swung and shattered the chains that held the man to the wood into a thousand pieces. " Help this man," Arthur ordered, the villagers stood in awe and shock. " Help him," Arthur bellowed at them, a woman pushed her way through the crowed and crouched by the old man. " Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They well show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall, those unable shall come with us," instructed Arthur. " You, serve me now. Get these people ready," Arthur pointed to Ganis.

" Right, you heard him, you grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on else were all dead," Ganis directed.

Inside Marius estate

" Arthur and his knights have a lot of nerve to come and mess everything up," fumed Marius, stuffing rolls of parchment, inkbottles, and other things into a bag.

" Lets just hope they don't find their missing knight," commander Trem commented. Marius turned and looked at the commander, he had a look of terror on his face.

" You are telling me that, that the prisoner you brought me was one of Arthur's knights," raged Marius

" Yes, sir," the commander trembled. Marius backhanded Trem across the face.

" You better pray they don't check that hut," Marius hissed at Trem and turned back and continued packing.

Back outside

" Come on, hurry," two guards shouted at two priest, how were blocking up the entrance to the hut Arthur was looking at earlier. Arthur sat atop his horse and watch curiosity what they were doing. A man riding up to Arthur broke his train of thoughts, it had been the scout that they had hired until they found Tristan.

" The Saxons have blocked our route from the south, the only way out now is to the east. The Saxons are coming from the south, an entire army," informed the Roman scout they hired. Arthur sighed in anger at the information. Then a faint pounding could be heard, Drums. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to listen to the drums.

" Come on, get back to work," one of the guards yelled furiously at the two priest who stop blocking the door. Arthur's curiosity got the better of him as he slid off the back of his horse, taking Excalibur with him as he walked over to the hut. The two guards moved to block Arthur from going any farther.

" Move," protested Arthur, the two guards still stood in his way. " Move, Move," demanded Arthur with Excalibur at the guard's throats, they quickly moved aside. All the other knights had drawn their swords and trotted over there to show they had Arthur's back. " What is this," Arthur asked pointing at the hut.

" You cannot go in there. No one is allowed in there. This place is forbidden," explained one of the filmy priests.

" What are you doing?" screeched Marius, waddling at top speed towards Arthur, but Bors blocked his way with his horse and a dark glare.

" Arthur we have no time, do you not hear them?" moaned Lancelot. He wanted to get out of here before the Saxons came and he was getting very worried about Tristan now. Him and Arthur were going back out after the other men were dischargers to look for him. Arthur just ignored Lancelot and examined the brick wall.

" Dagonet," called Arthur, stepping aside, as the giant knight dismounted his horse and grabbed his axe.

" Agh," screamed Dagonet as he brought his axe down on the stone bricks. It took him no time at all to destroy the brick wall with his axe; behind the bricks there was a set of doors.

" Keys," ordered Arthur to the two guards.

" It is locked… from the inside," stalled one of the guards. Arthur mentally rolled his eyes and turned back to Dag and nodded his head at him. Dag used his powerful legs to smash open the doors, after three kicks the doors broke open. Arthur lit a torch and walked into the hut first, weapon at the ready; Dag and Lancelot were right behind him.

" You, you … go," Gawain pushed the priest ahead of him, a little unsure of the place. " Move," Gawain pushed the man to go faster, his weapon also drawn.

" Gawain," Arthur passed the torch to Gawain and continued his way down the old, stone stairs. A man chanting in old Latin reached their ears as they ventured deeper into the hut.

Tristan awoken to a different sound, besides the man's chants, His sensitive earring picked up on something that sounded like crashing, slamming, and talking. The voices sounded familiar, what, it couldn't be, but yes it was Arthur and the other knights. Tristan felt warm tears slid their way down his cheek. They had found him at last, but he had to make sure they knew he was here. So Tristan did the only thing he had strength to do, moan. He moaned as loud as he could and he just prayed that they could hear it over the man's chants.

* * *

Lance ran through the maze of men to reach his leaders fire. He reached it out of breath.

" So did you find anything," asked Credic coolly, as he slowly examined his sword.

" The men were Sarmation knights. Arthur Castus is their leader," gasped Lance.

" Arthur? Who is this Arthur?" Cynric wondered aloud.

" It is said that he has never been defeated in battle. It is said he is a great warrior," Lance continued to spill the info he found out hoping to be rewarded somehow.

" Well I think it's time we meet this Arthur and find out for sure," Cynric issued, slowly stroking his long goatee.

" First we visit this estate and then we find out about Arthur's skills," Credic conformed.

**Author's notes: **This one was pretty long, but a lot was taken from the movie. I had to change the whole when the Saxons arrive and such to fit my story. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Blind 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King Arthur or any other character. Don't own.

**Chapter 9: **

The smell that came to Lancelot's nose made him gag, his stomach gave a violent jerk. It was a mixture of decaying flesh, blood, and sweat. The man's chants got louder as they got closer to the bottom of the stairs, but there was something else it sounded like moaning; it was weak but it was there. This really got Lancelot's curiosity going. As they got closer to the bottom of the stairs, the priest stopped his chanting and came to see who was coming.

" Who are these defilers of the lords temple," shrieked the furious priest. Lancelot was getting annoyed with this entire god worshipping.

" Out of the way," Lancelot pushed the priest out of their way, and continued to walk inside. Arthur, Dagonet, Gawain, and Lancelot looked into one of the tiny cells and the sight make them all gag. A dead man's body curled up, and rotting away. The body had to be there for about four weeks. They withdrew from the cell in disgust.

" See if there's any still alive," commanded Arthur, the four of them spread and searched the cells one by one. Arthur looks into another one. "This one's dead," affirmed Arthur, quietly saying a pray for the dead woman.

" By the smell, they are all dead," Gawain assumed, glancing around at the machines and other weird interments hanging from the walls. " And you, you even move, you'll join them," Gawain threaten the priest he brought down with him. Dagonet started searching the cells against the other wall. Dagonet opened the third last cell, and to his surprise there sits a little blond boy.

" Arthur," Dagonet yelled, startling everyone. Dagonet grabs the small boy and lifts the boy from the cell, and places him on the side. " You must not fear me," Dagonet said pointing a huge finger at the boy. The blond boy slowly nodded his head in understanding.

Lancelot watches the scene with disgust that there was a small boy in here, no older then ten. Lancelot couldn't wait to get off this twisted island.

" Lancelot," a horsy voice called, it had been just above a whisper. At first Lancelot was hearing things. But there it was again. " Lancelot," the voice sounded even weaker then before. Lancelot kneeled down to look in the cell in front, the sight in there made his stomach do a violent jerk. It was a weird feeling his heart jumped for joy but still tighten in hatred. The sight that made his heart do this was, Tristan curled up in a cell that was ten times to small for him.

" Arthur," Lancelot bellowed, Lancelot stood and brought his sword down on the lock that held the cell close.

" Who are you to set foot in this holy place," the dirty priest screeched, he rushed towards Lancelot to stop him. Lancelot trusted his sword into the priest's stomach. Lancelot felt the warm liquid run from the blade, hilt of the sword, and then down Lancelot's arm. The priest then crumpled to the ground, gone from this world to meet his creator.

" That was a man of god," the other priest said in disbelief, staring at the lifeless body of the old priest.

"Not my God," yelled Lancelot furiously, he was in shock at which these men did to Tristan, a brother in arms. Lancelot continued to swing at the lock, seconds later the lock broke into a thousand pieces and the cell door fell open. Lancelot was on his knees and slowly pulling Tristan from the cell within seconds. Lancelot pulled Tristan to his chest, into a tight but gentle brace; Lancelot was just happy to see his close friend, brother in arms still alive. Tristan reached his hand up to squeeze Lancelot's arm but he was to weak and his fingers were to badly dislocate to do so. Lancelot looked down on Tristan's face, it was dirty, his cheeks were raw and bloody, and there was two clean paths, were tears had streamed down. Lancelot had only seen Tristan cry once but he has never seen Tristan this weak and veritable before. Arthur, Gawain, and Dagonet all crowed around to see their brother in arms. Lancelot looked up to all their faces and when his gaze rested on Arthur he became furious, for some strange reason Lancelot was mad at Arthur and blamed him for what happen to Tristan. " The work of your god," Lancelot blamed Arthur. " Is this how he answers your prayers," Lancelot screamed even louder. Arthur just stood there in shock and disbelief, he didn't even try to defend himself or calm Lancelot, and he just started at Lancelot and at Tristan in Lancelot's arms. Lancelot just returned the stare with an icy glare that even Tristan would be proud of. Tristan started to cough violently. The cough raked his whole body, Lancelot looked down at Tristan and to his horror, blood covered Tristan's sleeve, which he used to cover his mouth. Tristan's breathing started to get very shallow and his eyes slowly drift close. Lancelot pulled Tristan closer to his chest, and whispered into his ear. " Tristan today isn't your day to go, not today," Lancelot whispered as a tear streamed down his face. " You well meet your family again one day but not today, please Tristan you are not done your mission yet," begged Lancelot wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Stay with me," Lancelot said as he lightly tapped Tristan's cheeks. He was careful not to touch the raw skin.

Tristan could hear his friend begging for him to return, but he was at the gates all he had to do was push them open and there would be his family. His wife and son, his wife leaning against the wooden plank watching their son play with his white pony, laughing at him and his beloved pony as they dashed around in circles, chasing each other. A long awaited smile tugged at the corners of Tristan's mouth, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. But something hit me; he now remembered that during his weeks of torment that he had promise the woman that cell was right behinds his, that he save her and would free her people. Tristan was not one to break a promise, so with get effort his eyes reopened and he let in a long, deep breath, which pained him greatly to enter his lungs. " Lancelot there are six other people here, one small boy and five women, but one is Marius slave," gasped Tristan.

" We already found the boy, we've checked all the cells and no one is left," stated Lancelot.

" There are cells behind these ones, check them," choked Tristan. Lancelot nodded his head and carefully laid Tristan on the cold, hard stone floor. He crawled into Tristan's cell, he looked around in it; it was beyond small, he could only guess what kind of hell it must have been for Tristan. Lancelot turned his attention to the very back of the cell and noticed a small hole and leaned closer to get a better look, and sure enough there sat a dirty woman. Lancelot backs out of the cell and looked at Arthur, Gawain, and Dagonet.

" There are five other women in here, we'll need some help," informed Lancelot. " Gawain, go and get help and Dagonet go and take that kid up and help him," ordered Lancelot, they all listen to him and were off to do what they were ordered. Arthur still just stood there staring at Tristan. Lancelot couldn't figure out why Arthur was taking it so bad, maybe Arthur blamed himself for what happen, then he guessed it wasn't such a good idea that he yelled at him. " Arthur, please come and help me," Lancelot asked gently. Arthur snapped out of his trance and rushed to Lancelot's side to help smash the wall down.

**Outside**

Dagonet, who was still holding the boy and Gawain, burst from the hut taking in the fresh air. Bors and Galahad just stared at them.

" Where are the rest," question Galahad.

" What's going on," interrogated Bors, with a serious look on his face.

" Come we need help," replied Gawain not answering any of their questions. Bors and Galahad just looked at each other strangely; well they guessed they find out for themselves what was going on. They followed Gawain back down into the hut, Dagonet had stayed above to look after the boy and to make sure no one interrupted. Dagonet placed the boy and the ground and shouted for water, Horton and Jols rushed over with water and questions.

**Author's notes: **Sorry that it took me so long to update, I was hoping to get some reviews for the last chapter on how to make my story better and how to get more readers attention, but I never got any pout Please give me suggestions and hints Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing!

**Chapter 10:**

Rayden tiptoed through the secret passage door, she could hear voices that she had never heard before and the sound of bricks falling and smashing. She slowly peaked her head around the corner. There were two men crouched down in a cell breaking the brick wall that was between the cells. From the corner of her eye she notice movement, there was the scruffy man the she had helped, Tristan was his name. She watched him struggle to sit up, when a sharp intake of breath from Tristan made her rush to his side. She put her hand on his now bare chest, she gasped as she saw that they had branded him with their mark. She ran her fingers gently over the brand, Tristan let out a hiss making her withdraw her hand away. Tristan let out a whimper as he tried to turn over.

" Shhh… Tristan don't get up, it's ok," Rayden soothed as she stroked his untidy hair. The sound of armor clinking as the man ran down the stairs made Rayden turn around to see who was coming. Three man came down the stirs and stopped dead in their tracks as their sight landed on Tristan, lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

" Tristan," the one man gasped with dark hair and beard, he looked younger then the other two.

" Get away from him you, wrench," screamed the huge, bald man as he steeped towards her weapons at the ready.

" I mean Tristan no harm, I've been taking care of him," explained Rayden with her arms in the air showing the she was unarmed. The three man looked shock at the man's name coming from her mouth. Tristan's coughs drew everyone's attention to him.

" It's ok she means no harm," Tristan gasped takeing a quick breath of air. The huge man when to kneel but Tristan put his hand out. " Go help the others, Bors," Tristan crocked. The huge man that Tristan had called Bors nodded his head in agreement and stood and walked to the other two men, who were crouched in the cell. The two men behind Bors followed him over to the other two. Rayden kneeled down beside Tristan again and put his head in her lap and stroked his hair and sang a lullaby to him, he closed his eyes and relaxed. She watched as the other men found the others and took them up one by one to be treated. Two of the men stopped in front of her, one had dark curly hair and a beard and the second also had dark curly hair but no beard, this one did look Roman or Britain unlike the other men. All these men seemed to have some sort of bond, maybe they fought together or something, all well her and her sisters would figure it out.

" My lady, we need to take him up now," explained the man with dark curly hair and beard nodding his head at Tristan. Rayden quickly stood up and backed away so the two men could take up Tristan. They carried Tristan's weak body up the winding stairs to the fresh air outside. The cool breeze played with Rayden's amber brown bangs, the hair tickling her face; Rayden took a deep breathe of fresh air to clean her lungs of the stale, rotting flesh smell.

" Water, give me some water," demanded Arthur, as they appeared from the entrance of the hut. Horton, the bishop's helper had rushed forward with the water. Having spent so much time with the knights he had started to take a liking to them, and a disliking to the bishop. For what the bishop had demanded of the knights was unfair, for it was their last night and they finally were going home after fifteen years of service to a country not even their owns. And all the fighting they done protecting this land was just going to the Saxons. Arthur and Lancelot placed Tristan down on the ground, the girl that had been behind them kneeled down by Tristan and helped the two men give Tristan water. Gawain had gone back down and brought up the two priests to explain and to pay for what they done to a brother in arms and all theses women and a small boy. The woad woman held Tristan's head as Lancelot and Arthur slowly poured the water into Tristan's mouth. As soon as the cold liquid hit the back of Tristan's throat, he started to choke, spiting the water out. The coughs shook his body and every muscle screamed for it to stop. Lancelot stood and walked away to, over to his horse, he was trying to control the reggae to hack off the Roman soldier's heads and to hack away at Marius himself. Fulcinia rushed forward to help the other knights with the other wounded. As she rushed forward Marius had a look of surprise, but then it turned into a dark glare at Fulcinia's back. Horton walked to Dagonet to give him some more water for the small boy.

" His arm is broken," Horton relised in horror, at what kind of treatment at a small boy would receive in such a hellhole. " And his family," asked Horton, Dagonet shook his head sadly. Once Arthur and the woad girl had got Tristan stable, he when over to one of the woad women. The woman he walked to was stunning, even when she was covered in dirt. She had long wavy born hair and soft brown eyes; Arthur kneeled at her side.

" I'm a Roman officer," Arthur stated. " Your safe now," he soothed. " You're safe," Arthur stroked her hair in comforting and a sign of affection not abuse.

" Stop what you are doing," Demanded Marius marching from the crowed over to Arthur. Arthur couldn't believe the shit Marius had done to these people, and one of his knights.

" What is this madness," bellowed Arthur standing his full height to add to the threat.

" They are all Pagans here," Marius pointed out, looking over each of his prisoners with disgust, and giving Tristan a dark glarer. Arthur and the other knights notice the look and all took note of it, they were going to ask Tristan what he did to Marius.

"So are we," Galahad spoke up coldly, wishing nothing more then that man's death by one of their swords, for what he did to all these people and Tristan. At that moment every knight had the mental picture of his swords at Marius throat.

" They refuse to do the task god has set for them," Marius searched for a better reason. " They must die as a example," Marius said trying to make his point.

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs," Arthur screamed not even trying to keep his anger in check. He knew for a fact that Tristan would never do a word that Marius told him. Hell at times Arthur has a hard time trying to make Tristan follow orders. At times he was sure that he had gathered a bunch of five year olds not Sarmation knights.

" You are a Roman, you understand," Marius stated to Arthur. " And you are a Christian," Marius continued, turning his attention to his wife. " You! You kept them alive," Marius screamed at Fulcinia. She stood in fear knowing what was coming. Marius backhanded Fulcinia across the face causing her to fall back to the ground. This made Arthur snap, Arthur swung and punched Marius in the face making the plum man roll to the ground. Arthur grabbed Excalibur and held the point to Marius' throat. All the knights gleamed at this hoping Arthur would fulfill their wishes.

" My lord," called the two guards that were guarding the hut, rushed over to help their master.

" No! No stop," Marius demanded holding his hand up at them, he stared up the blade of Excalibur and then to Arthur's face. "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this theresy," growled Marius.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," threatened Arthur as he grabbed the front of Marius' robes.

" I was willing to die with them," interrupted one of the priest. Everyone looked at the dirty man. " Yes, to lead them to their rightful place," claimed the priest. " It is god's wish that these sinners be sacrificed," stated the priest.

" Then I shall grant his wish," Arthur said staring at the priest with cold eyes. The priests and Marius thought that they had finally worked over Arthur. " Wall them back up," Arthur ordered as he pointed at the priest. All the knights liked this idea, they liked it a lot, but they stood their ground. " I said wall them back up," Arthur demanded.

" Don't you see it is the will of god that these sinners be scarified," the priest tried to explain one last time. A bunch of villagers started to push the priest back into the hut. " Unhand me, defil… they're sinners," pleaded the priest.

" Get in there," pushed one of the villagers as the others hollered in agreement. As Arthur and the other knights waited for the villagers to finish making the wall, they sat and looked after Marius' prisoners. Tristan laid on the cold, frozen ground waiting; he was starting to get a chill from it. A high pitch screech from high above made Tristan open his eyes and search the skies. There she was, his hawk circling high above him. Tristan had not the strength to call out to his bird, but he knew that she knew he was alive and in one piece. A velvety nose nuzzling him brought his attention from the skies, and to his dapple-gray warhorse. Tristan was surprise to see him; he thought for sure that he had lost his great steed, which greatly upset him.

" It's good to see you to," smirked Tristan as he placed his hand on the horses' nose and gently petted him. Tristan realized that his bridle was gone and there was only a simple rope halter. Tristan slowly rolled his head over, to his body displeasure and looked his horse over, when his eyes came to rest on the horse's legs that were bandaged. Tristan struggled to stand and investigate the horse's wounds, even though Tristan's wounds stretched and some reopened causing blood to flow again. Rayden, who had left Tristan to get them some food and water looked over her shoulder to check on him and seeing him sitting up and using his horse as a leaning post to stand; Rayden rushed over to where Tristan was, and by the time she got there he was standing, hardly leaning on his dapple horse. He shuffled to the grey's legs, and slowly tried to pick put the horse's hoofs. This caused a pain to shot through Tristan making him cry out in pain. Tristan was breathing hard and was leaning on his horse even more then before, but the shout had spooked the horse and it pulled away causing Tristan to fall to the ground with an even louder shout of pain. The shout made all the knights to look up and saw what happen and rush to his aid. Tristan was pretty sure that this was not helping his cracked ribs any.

Lancelot was the first one there, and helped to roll Tristan back onto his back.

" What happen to my horse," hissed Tristan, looking at Lancelot.

" It had stumbled into our camp a few days ago, it legs were all cut up, so Dagonet did his best to fix it,' Lancelot explain to Tristan. Tristan struggled to sit up again; Lancelot put his hand on Tristan's bare chest; his hand landed on the brand mark and Tristan hissed in pain. Lancelot looked down to see what he had touched, when he saw the mark, his heart filled with anger and hate. The mark kind of looked like a cross, but it was more a big black mark burned into Tristan's skin. Lancelot buried his feelings for now and helped them put Tristan into a wagon with the other injured.

**Authors note: **that was a long chapter; this is only a Lancelot, Tristan friendship thing. Review and say what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Blind 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any thing!

**Chapter 11:**

Lancelot stood by his horse by himself, looking at the woods, trying to calm the raging beast in his chest. A woman came and stood by him, Lancelot looked over at her, she was on of the prisoners they had freed from the hut. She was beautiful her long black hair fell to about her lower back. She also scanned Lancelot with her soft brown eyes, normally Lancelot would be all over her, trying to get on her good side, but he wasn't in the mood.

"What troubles you great knight," the women asked, her voice was like a sweet lullaby that Vanora would sing to her children.

"Nothing," lied Lancelot with a fake smile towards the woman that quickly disappeared.

"You are upset about the scout that was in the hut with us, yes," guessed the woman, taking a step toward Lancelot. She found him to be very attractive; she wished to help him with his problem, for she wanted to see a real smile on his handsome face. Lancelot just stared at the Woad woman with awe. "We all relised the bond you shared with the scout, and we all know his a scout for we have seen him amongst the trees," the woman explained, Lancelot for some strange reason trusted this women.

"Its just that, Tristan never shows emotion, I've seen him cry once and that's all, he every stubborn, doesn't want help from any one and its impossible to treat his wounds, most the times we have to hold me down so Arthur and Dagonet can look at him," explain Lancelot. "When we were in the hut he begged me not to leave him, it was heartbreaking " ,Lancelot spilled to the woman, starting to feel better for revealing his feelings. " Oh… by the way my name is Lancelot," Lancelot introudes himself realizing that he had not.

"Your friend was strong, he never cried out and protect us all, that's why he is so beaten, and also I think the priest and Marius were afraid of him," comforted the woman. " Lancelot hm… your one of the Sarmation knights, well my name is Hadria," concluded Hadria.

" How long have you been in there," questioned Lancelot taken a step towards Hadria.

"It had been a think four weeks, yes" Hadria replied, she was staring intently at Lancelot's eyes; there still was a great amount of sorrow in his eyes.

"Lancelot were moving out," called Arthur. Lancelot looked over at his commander, and realized that he owed him an apology; Lancelot looked back at Hadria, and realized that she was wearing nothing but the old rages from the hut and a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"You should get back into the wagon with the rest," Lancelot suggested, Hadrian nodded her head and turned to walk back to the wagon, but Lancelot put his hand on her arm. At the touch it felt like lighting had shot from each other causing some sort of a shock, Hadria turned and faced Lancelot. "And can you please watch my friend, the scout," asked Lancelot.

"Don't worry he is in good hands with Rayden watching him and she hasn't left his side since," smirked Hadrian and with that she walked back to the wagon, leaving Lancelot to pick himself up. Within a few moments they were heading East to Hadrian's Wall, away from this hellhole. The five Woad women, the small boy, and Tristan all shared a wagon.

Rayden kneeled down beside Tristan; she started to remove his shirt, which wasn't that much work for there wasn't much left for material. Then she started untying Tristan's trousers, when Tristan's hand stopped her.

" Please Tristan, I need to see the extent of your wounds," Rayden begged him.

"They didn't touch anything down there," stated Tristan sternly, Tristan attempted to tie his trousers up with his dislocated fingers, which just caused himself more pain.

"What are you lacking or something," one of the Woad women said with blond hair, the other women just giggled, some let their eyes travel down Tristan's body. Tristan just gave them cold glares, he didn't care that they looked; a lot of women did that.

"Dagonet, can I have some warm water, rag, and some dressing," asked Rayden ignoring the glaring going on behind her. Dagonet nodded his head and disappeared from the wagon and a few minutes later came back with the things Rayden needed. Dagonet came and sat down beside Rayden, and looked Tristan up and down.

"Dagonet, did you find my armor and weapons," asked Tristan, hoping that they found them for he would hate to have to break in new ones.

"Yes Tristan, we found your armor and weapons, and all in good condition," informed Dagonet, with a smile on his face. " Hm, that's one nasty stomach wound," Dagonet pointed out to the wound, poking at it with his finger, Tristan took a quick intake of breath.

"Dagonet I'm not a hunk of beef your buying," hissed Tristan, giving Dagonet an icy look.

"I think it might be infected," said Rayden snickering as she also poked the tender wound with her finger. Tristan hissed through his teeth, moving away from their fingers. Rayden stuck her hand into the warm water and ringed the rag out and started to clean the dirt and blood of Tristan's face being gentle with his raw cheeks.

"Tristan I'm going to have to put your fingers back into place," Dagonet warned Tristan as he pick Tristan's hand up and investigated the bluish-tint fingers. Tristan just nodded his head and braced himself, as Dagonet snapped Tristan's fingers back into place, he bit back screams of pain and had only let one scream go through the operation. At the sound of the scream Lancelot came in and wanted to see Tristan, Lancelot came in and sat down by Tristan.

"How are you doing," Lancelot questioned Tristan, looking him up and down, his eyes landed on the black brand burnt into Tristan's chest.

"Oh fine beside the fact that these two keep poking at me like I'm a chunk of beef their going to buy and roast," Tristan said sarcastically nodding his head towards Rayden and Dagonet, who let a snicker out at the comment. Lancelot smiled, Tristan was doing just fine.

"So then your fine," Lancelot replied with a grin, Tristan grumbled in answer. Lancelot watched as Rayden clean all Tristan's wounds, but the brand and sowed up the stomach wounded, wrapped it and his cracked ribs. Then came the burn, Rayden rinsed the rag out and took a deep breath and placed the rag onto the brand mark, Tristan hissed and slapped Rayden's hand away.

"Tristan I have to clean it or it well get worst," Rayden said leaning forward to try and clean the wound again, Tristan pulled away from her touch. Rayden looked at Dagonet and Lancelot, they nodded their heads in understanding what she wanted, Dagonet grabbed Tristan's legs and Lancelot grabbed his arms.

"What are you doing, No" Tristan yelled, panic laced his every word, Lancelot heard this and he looked at Hadrian, she mouthed the words that gave Lancelot strength to do this task. Lancelot just didn't know why Tristan was so sacred, they were his friends they would never hurt him, once this was all done he was going to ask the scout. Rayden put the rag to the brand, Tristan struggled and screamed in pain and fear, making it harder for Lancelot and Dagonet to hold him, they were surprised at how strong Tristan really was; Tristan's screaming brought all the knights and Arthur into the wagon.

" What…" Arthur stopped once he saw the sight; same of the knights rushed forward to help Lancelot and Dagonet who now were having a hard time holding the struggling scout.

" Please stop, please," begged Tristan as he struggled even harder, Bors had taken Lancelot spot awhile ago and know he stood by Arthur, watching in horror, at the sound of Tristan's begging he called out.

" Enough, stop," Lancelot called, hoping that they would hear him; Lancelot felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back there stood Hadrian.

The pain that laced through Tristan's body was unbearable; it was like the brand had not only burnt it mark on his chest but also his soul. Tristan howled in pain as the rag caught on dried, burnt skin and tore it off revealing the sore muscle underneath. Tristan's stomach started to jerk violently; he was going to be sick. Rayden, and the other knights moved aside at the sound of Tristan's gagging. Tristan rolled to his side and empted his stomach content into the pile that was placed there. Tristan breathed heavily, every breath would cause his ribs to ache. Rayden took a step forward, but Tristan held up his hand to make her stop.

" No more, please no more," Tristan sobbed as his vision started to cloud and his hand slowly fell to his side, he fell unconscious. The knights had felt horrible for what they done to a brother in arms, they hung their head in shame too much of a heartache to look at their unconscious friend.

Rayden still wasn't done cleaning the wound when Tristan got sick, and now unconscious. She had felt horrible listening to the man scream in pain and it was her causing the pain, and she also felt bad for the other knights who felt shame and dishonor to what they had just done to their friend. The knights all left the wagon to get away, the only ones left were Arthur and Dagonet. Rayden had a feeling Arthur wanted some answers.

**Author's note: **So what do you think, poor Tristan? That would hurt so bad, makes my skin crawl. So can you tell who's all hooking up yet, there was two couples in this chapter, once Tristan gets healthier the romance well really start, not like its not going to start while he's still ill. Review! Oh and if your wish to read another story written by me the go to my profile and its called Protector. It is about Tristan the first two chapters are but aren't really based on his but later chapters well. Check it out if you wish, please do, I need some help in what to do next. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Blind

Disclaimer: don't own anything from King Arthur.

**Chapter 12:**

When Tristan had awoken the next day his body felt like he had been stampeded my a heard of wild horses. He wish that he would have died in that hut; he had nothing left to live for. His life had alright flashed before his eyes when his wife and child were killed. His life had ended that day, it felt like someone had torn his soul in half and ripped his heart out as well. He had cried many times at night and alone, but its just a to deep of a wound to heal with tears. That wound was deeper then any sword wound or arrow wound could be, it always left a stinging reminder of what he lost. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes, with a stiff arm he brushed away the tears. Tristan closed his eyes and pictured his son fighting with that stubborn white pony. Luke's face bunched up in frustration, his cheeks started to get a red tint to them. Tristan and Hydria sat and watched their son struggle with the pony, with the biggest smiles on there faces and laughing at times. Tristan drifted back to sleep with his peaceful pass tucking him in and lined his dreams with a happy time.

Lancelot sat and played with the food that sat on his plate, by the fire. Tristan's pleads still ringed in his ears, over and over again. His heart sinking a little lower every time, until he could literally feel his heart in his stomach. He sat and stared at the fire with a cold stare. He was so lost in thought he never noticed the person standing just outside the fire watching him with worried eyes.

Hadria watched the curly haired man, Lancelot play with his food and then stare into the red hot fire. His eyes reflected the flames well, almost as if they were actually a part of his eyes. She knew what had been bothing him, and he wasn't the only one who was upset about it. It was like a diease that spread out through the whole camp. She knew that the scout was behind it all, they all felt bad about what had to be done to clean his wounds. Hadria sighted to herself and took a step forward out of the shadows to sit beside Lancelot. She sat right by the knight and he didn't even notice not so much as a look or anything.

"It had to be done, don't feel bad it well heal better and faster now," Hadria comforted Lancelot. She slipped her hand into Lancelot's rough hand, he had placed his plate on the ground a little while earlier. His eyes shot away from the fire to Hadria's hand and then to her pretty face. She had giggled at the look on Lancelot's face, complete shock.

"I know it not my fault, but I still can't help but feel respondable," Lancelot manage to explain after his shock had subsided. Hadria's hand felt so smooth under his rough palm, and it seem it give of a pleasant warmth, that made him shiver with interest.

"You are not responsible for what happened, and you should he happy that your friend is still alive and soon well be up and moving," Hadria pointed out to Lancelot. Hadria placed her soft hand on Lancelot's face, her thumb traced a scar on his face. He leaned into her hand, the whiskers of his bread tickled her hand, a smile played on her face.

"Yeah I guess you are right," Lancelot smirked at the dark eyed beauty. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down Hadria's well tanned body. Even thought she wore a baggy shirt and trousers, he could still she the curves of her breast through the baggy material. Hadria noticed where the knight's eyes had traveled, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Lancelot was not the only one who was getting ot know the new company that had joined the knights. Galahad was at the edge of the camp, keeping an eye out for any enemies. Since Tristan was hurt they all took turns keeping guard and scouting, and he was pretty sure that all knights hoped Tristan got well soon. None of them really enjoyed being out in the bush for most the day by themselves.

" What occupies your mind great knight," asked a sweet voice from behind Galahad. He spun around to see who had manage to sneak up behind him. There stood one of the women they had rescued from the hut along with Tristan. She stood about 5'6, and a curvy tan body. She sat beside the shocked Galahad, and looked at him with her deep forest green eyes. He felt like those eyes could dig deep into his soul and tell him things about himself that he didn't even know.

"Nothing at all, just wishing the scout would recover soon," Galahad admitted, he saw no point in lying to the woman. She would have been able to see right past the lie with her shaman eyes. Which made him courious if she was a shaman or a witch in her tribe. "Are you a shaman in your tribe," Galahad voiced his wonder.

Her laughter was a haunting but yet sweet sound, ringing softly in Galahad's ear. "You are not as blind as I thought, " she chuckled softly to herself. " Yes I am one of many shamans in my tribe," she answered Galahad's question. "And no need to worry the scout well heal quicker then we all aspect he well," she answered his worry. " The scout is a stronge person, and soul but it seems it has been deeply injured once before," the woman smiled to herself as she watched the mans eyes go wide.

"I would not know by what, I'm not close with Tristan , Lancelot is the one he's close with," Galahad informed her after recovering from his shock. "I have yet to receive your name shaman," Galahad realized. "I am Galahad," Galahad introduced himself reaching out his hand.

"I am Sage," Sage said taking Galahad's hand and shaking it. The instant her hand had touch his, she got a vision of his life; the past, the future, and present. She would never tell anyone what she saw instore for them, but she would often help them through it. Galahad couldn't help but notice that Sage's eye had gone blank for a few seconds as they shook hands. Galahad know was very curious about this woman now, she was like no one he had ever meet before. Her eyes had regain their natural brightness to them once again. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, both staring out into the forest around them. A strand of her raven black her had fallen onto Galahad's bare arm tickling its way off his arm. She ran her tanned hand through her hair that look like the night with the blond streak acting a lot like the stars. Galahad had smiled as he caught a wift of what her hair smelled like, wild berries. All of a sudden Sage went tense, her eyes went wide and she stared hard at the forest. "Something's coming," Sage said almost in a trance.

"What," Galahad gawked, he stared at the forest. Not seeing anything at all, Galahad was thinking that maybe Sage was staring to loss her touch, but then he heard it and saw it. The forest started to come alive. men started to appear from every corner of the forest. Galahad had drawn his long board sword, standing in ready position to fight. "Sage you back to the camp and worn the other knights," Galahad demanded.

Sage just rolled her eyes, so young and mindless she though to herself.She had seen what would become of the knight if she left him here to fight the army on his own. She grabbed the back of his shirt and drug him away from the oncoming army, with surprising strength. Sage gave a sharp whistle, a loud neigh replied to the whistle, a beautiful white dapple grey mare came trotting out from the forest. The horse came and stood beside Sage, Galahad once again gawked at the horse. Then something white ran past Galahad and stopped beside Sage, it was a pure white wolf with piercing black eyes. "Quickly get on the back of the damn horse," Sage ordered Galahad, Galahad followed thought with Sage's order. He quickly mounted the great white mare, Sage had bent down and was whispering something into the wolf's ear. The wolf ran of, Sage stood up and watched the wolf run of into the distance. She swiftly mounted the mare in front of Galahad, by now the army was getting dangerously close, an arrow shot by just nicking Galahad's shoulder. Sage noticing how close the arrow was she hastily kicked the mare into action. The horse galloped through the forest like the wind, through the leaves. They reached the camp in a matter of minutes, Galahad jumped off the back of the mare.

"There is an approaching army, "Galahad gasped, everyone that had been in the camp gathered around Galahad and Sage.

Arthur pushed his way through the crowed, until he had reached Galahad and the woman. "How many are there?" questioned Arthur, realizing how much they needed Tristan.

"There is about 30 or so, they came out of no where," Galahad informed Arthur, Galahad had shook his head. He still couldn't believe that he never saw them coming, man he really sucked at scouting. Something drew everyone's attention to the forest, a pack of about 20 wolves came from the bush the white wolf Galahad had seen earlier was a head of the pack.

"I see that you have gathered the pack Sage," Hadria commented, coming up to where Sage stood. Hadria, Rayden, and the other woman came and looked over the pack of wolves.

"Ummm, I 'm guess there is a lot of things that we don't really know about you women then, and I'm guess you guys are no ordinary Woad's," pointed out Galahad.

"We don't have time to explain now, but once we get rid of these Saxons we well explain," Sage explain. They all agreed when the war cried broke the silence in the forest.

The unearthly war cry startled Tristan from his sleep, his eyes shot open and his eyes shifted from one side of the wagon to the other. That sound was all to familiar to Tristan; a battle was about to start. Who were they fighting what was going on, he had to go and help his brothers in arms. But he knew for a fact that he was in no shape to fight but he could still be of some service to the knights.

-------------------------

Author's notes: So what do you think. Tell me if you don't like the idea of Sage being a shaman and the whole control wolves. Please REVIEW, o and sorry if this is a short chapter. ARE YOU liking the romance yet or what!


	13. Chapter 13

Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 13:

Everyone prepared for the army that was coming their way. They put on armor hastily, and gathered weapons to use. The knight had gotten into their usual armor and mounted their great war steeds. Tristan horse danced in excitement, until Lancelot came up to it.

"Sorry Argento, you and your master are not allowed in this fight," Lancelot assured the dapple horse. The horse just snorted at Lancelot, well at least the horse's legs are healing nicely. Arthur had made sure the Jols would make the horse do excurses to keep up its strength and so it won't go lame. Lancelot patted the horse's neck and walk back to his horse, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. The thing that had made him lose complete thought was five women all decked out in their armor. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over their beautiful bodies, but the one that grabbed his attention the most was Hadria.

Her armor was made out of it looked like black feathers maybe from a raven, and had some metal plating on it too. The material went over her shoulders, it was very low-cut, it also showed her mid-drift, and to top it all of it was a mini skirt. Her hands and arms, up to her elbows were covered in a fine metal , but for her better grip on her hands it was black leather. Her choice of weapons was the wrist blades, they were just like Bors, but there was three blades on each wrist. She also had blades on the outside of her boots and a dagger on her right thigh. Lancelot was extremely interested to see her fighting style and how good she was.

Gawain walked up right beside Lancelot to see what had caught his attention, but then he saw it. The women they had rescued were decked out in their battle gear. Gawain's eyes traced over all their bodies, but one of them grabbed his attention more then the others. The one women with the long blond hair, really caught his eyes. She had sun kissed hair, and the eyes that reminded him of a blue sky after a storm. Her tanned body looked beautiful in what she wore or in better word lack of. She wore a strapless top, and a mini skirt, that if he was not mistaken was deer hide. The tan leather made her more radiate. She had two belts that criss-cross on her hips, holding on the two axes. A small dagger was strapped to her left calf.

"What are you two staring..." Galahad was cut off by Gawain's had over his mouth, the taste of old leather filled his mouth.

"Look," Gawain point out the women to Galahad. Galahad's eyes went wide when he realized what Lancelot and Gawain were staring at. He didn't blame those two for standing here and staring, the women started to stretch, it was a heavenly sight. He stared in wonder at the shaman, Sage her long black hair had been pinned back in warriors's braids. Know that he came to think about it all of the women hair had been pinned back in warrior's braids. Sage's battle gear was made of wolves fur, it covered her shoulders, and came down to a mini skirt. The material split from Sage's neckline all the way down to right before her secret place. He had to keep his mind from wondering any farther.

Arthur going to retrieve his horse was startled to find all his knights standing there gawking at the women in their battle gear. Arthur just shook his head and smacked Lancelot in the back of the head. "Come men we have a battle to win," Arthur said bring the men back to the task at hand. The rest of the knights snapped out of their awe and went to work saddling up their horses for battle. The Saxon army was gathering at their doorway and they were gawking at women, the thought went through Arthur's head making him shakes his head in humor. Only his knights could possibly think that way before battle. Within a matter of minutes the knights were perched upon their war steeds standing tall awaiting the Saxons.

"30 Saxons versus 10 lone knights, we seem to be a little out numbered once again Arthur," Lancelot said as he listen to the drums of the incoming army. The knights all look from one to another, the same thought running through their heads. Is going to be the last battle they fought together, or well they come through triumphant like they seem to always do. The women looked from on to another knowing that they were not alone in this battle, their people have been watching them since they left the prison and they would help these knights.

AN: Sorry the chapter is so short i lost my creativiy. what do you guys think so far, i need some input for some ideas to get this stroy rolling again. Please review Thank you


End file.
